One Night's Stand
by Aiko Yamasaki
Summary: Deidara finds himself fantasizing late one evening when what he's always wanted to happen actually occurs. But will this secret affair be forever secret? For all of you ItaxDei and SasoxDei fans! LEMON!


**One Night's Stand **

**WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS LEMONS! If you do not like yaoi lemons then I suggest you DON'T READ! As simple as that.**

**Enjoy all of you ItaxDei and SasoxDei fans! =3**

Deidara lay on his bed, in nothing but boxers, staring up at the ceiling. His mind was streaming with the two sexiest people in the Akatsuki.

"Ugh! Why can't I get them off of my mind, un!" He said out loud to himself "Oh Itachi-kun... why must you be so damn hot? Oh my god! His body.. uh! It's orgasmic, un!"Deidara rolled around on his bed like an obsessed fan girl, screaming and blushing as Itachi's finely toned abs coursed through his blonde head "And Sasori no Danna... un.. Hes just as hot as Itachi! I just want to eat them both up!! KYAAA!!" Deidara's cheeks blushed deeply as a cold sweat dripped from his hot, bare body. His mind was racing with both men in his oh so dirty thoughts. Which, in a way, kind of scared him. It was his first time thinking of someone other than his danna. And that someone just so happened to be Itachi, the very man he "hated"

Deidara continued to roll around on his bed, the blankets falling off and landing on the wooden floor. In deidara's head the two men of his dreams were caressing each other oh so sweetly and better yet, one thrusting deeply into the other. Secretly, Deidara wished for that to happen. He wanted to be held against Itachi's hot chest and to touch his member. Deidara wanted to kiss both of their soft lips and to have those very lips roaming his own body. There must have been some guardian angel looking out for Deidara when the door to his bedroom slammed open. Deidara was horrified. The two people he didn't want to see him, especially now, had just came through his door.

Two men, one with long dark hair tied back in a low pony tail in nothing but Capri like pants and a short sleeved fishnet shirt. The other had semi short, semi long red hair and the same style pants with no shirt on. Both of them were jacked, their abs finely toned and their arms large with nothing but pure muscle. It's safe to say that those two were fucking sexy.

"Look what we have here" Said the dark haired man, noticing the bulge in Deidara's boxers.

"My, my. I never thought we'd see you, of all people, in a state like this." The second man chuckled. His face calm but his eyes filled with lust. "Dei-chan? What were you doing? It was quite noisy in here." He teased. Deidara remained silent, his body paralyzed with fear and embarrassment.

_This can't be happening! _He thought to himself

The dark haired man spoke once more. "Are you thinking what I'm think Sasori-san?"

"I think I am Itachi-kun" Itachi and Sasori both grinned and stepped towards Deidara. He was horrified and yet excited. He wasn't sure what was going to happen but he was dying to find out.

Deidara blushed even more as the two sexy guys crawled seductively onto his bed, their hands sliding up his tan legs and to his hard member. A slight whimper escaped Deidara's lips as Itachi bit his neck . He grinned with satisfaction.

"Oh Dei-chan.. mm" Itachi moaned. He bit Deidara's ear causing him to whimper in delight. Sasori kissed Deidara's chest, slowly making his way down to the seem on his pants. He tugged at them gently with his teeth. Deidara whimpered even louder, his back arching slightly as Itachi sucked on his ear gently and Sasori rubbed his inner thigh. Itachi whispered in his ear softly.

"What's the matter Dei-chan? You want us to stop?" Before Itachi could move away, Deidara pulled him on top of him and kissed him deeply and passionately. His hands roamed Itachi's body, eventually finding his erect member. Deidara grinned with pleasure as he rubbed it teasingly, winning a loud moan from Itachi. Sasori began to kiss up to Deidara's neck, biting and sucking on him tenderly. Deidara was getting harder and harder by the second, he thought he was going to lose it! Deidara squirmed, moaning loudly, most likely raising suspicion within the Akatsuki hideout.

"Please! More un!! Itachi-kun!! Uh!!" He pleaded as Itachi started to pull his boxers off half way. Itachi grinned and continued to tease his soon to be lover. He licked Deidara's bare inner thigh, just missing his erect dick. Itachi's own member was getting harder by the second and hearing Deidara moan and scream only made things worse, or better.

Finally Itachi couldn't take it. He slid the blonde's pants off, along with his own. Deidara's eyes widened at the size of Itachi's stiff manly hood. Without thinking, Deidara gently, but firmly, grabbed Itachi's dick and began to rub the shaft. Sasori bit Deidara's neck hard, leaving a dark purple mark and earning a loud whimper from Deidara's lips.

"OH! Danna! More!!! UH!!!"

Sasori began to slide his hands down Deidara's body and towards his cock.

"Mm.. Danna.. please don't stop! UH!" He screamed as Sasori began to rub him, his back arching even more as his body tensed with pleasure. Deidara felt as though he were going to explode. "DANNA!! Uh!!! I.. I want you!! Oh!! In! Please!! I want you inside!!"

Sasori grinned at Deidara's pleads. He pushed Deidara forward onto his hands and knees, Itachi's cock in his face. Sasori straddled him from behind and gently began to thrust his member deep inside his lover. Bitter sweet pleasure coursed through his veins. Deidara began to suck on Itachi, whimpering as Sasori thrusted faster and deeper into him. The room filled with moans and pleads for more as the three became dangerously close to climax.

"Danna!! UH! I'm cumming!! please!! faster!!!" Sasori thrusted one last time as all three climaxed. Itachi's cum dripped from Deidara's mouth as Sasori's slid down his legs. They all collapsed onto the bed in exhaustion. The room filled with the smell of their masculinity and their soft pants. Deidara closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep slumber. As they slept in peace what they didn't realize was that they weren't alone. The window was wide open with a gentle spring evening breeze and a man looking in. His hair was dark and spiked but his face was shrouded by an orange mask with only one eye hole.

"Ooh! Leader-sama is going to love this!!" Said Tobi in his usual childish voice. He held a video camera with that night's events and soon, the entire Akatsuki would know of this little love affair.

**Hope you enjoyed it! COMMENT! (sorry if it's vague, I haven't written in so long!)**


End file.
